Aogiri 12th Ward base
The Aogiri 12th Ward base is the central base of operations for Aogiri. The vast bulk of the forces belonging to Aogiri Tree, as well as the leaders, can be found within the fortress-like structure. General Description The base that Aogiri have picked to make their own was originally a penitentiary, making it a naturally secure area. The whole complex is surrounded by tall, thick concrete walls. There are four watchtowers at each corner of the base. Within the confines of that external, rectangular layer of defense are several buildings, positioned past the gates - the only entrance on ground level. The buildings are close to each other, although they still leave enough room for comfortable movement. At the outermost are located the smaller structures, including a couple of storages and a garage that have been repurposed to serve the needs of Aogiri. At around the center of the base, two fairly tall buildings that served as the offices of the prison paperwork staff. stick out on the background of other structures. These buildings are equipped with some living quarters, as well as some logistical facilities, but are largely empty and used as a meeting space/central watchtowers. There is a single, short tunnel-like bridge connecting them at the middle. These towers bear a strategic importance to the base given their beneficial positioning. The two watchtowers are also connected to the two parallel buildings out of the three main blocks. Within a moderate portion of the left wing is Juha's laboratory and his living quarters. The laboratory is well equipped, with parts of the original 11th Ward base equipment being reused here. Of course, new equipment was also necessary as the size of these labs is considerably greater than the last ones. Next to the lab is a somewhat sizeable infirmary where the injured can be treated. On the opposite building there are several closed training spaces, as well as a small, yet sufficiently sized, well-equipped gym. That is also the location of the mess hall, which is largely used as a resting area. The three blocks and the towers form a spacey courtyard, used both for leisure and open training. The three elongated buildings are also where the inmates used to be kept. After Aogiri moved in, most of the cells have been renovated and changed into living quarters. In places, you can also find recently-dug tunnels that connect the prison to the 24th Ward tunnel network. Usually these tunnel entrances are built into specific cell sectors. It is worth mentioning that a small portion of the cells have been preserved the way they are for the purpose of being utilised to imprison captives. The tallest and narrowest of the three main blocks is the central one - the logistics wing. It consists almost exclusively of important facilities, serving as living quarters only for the very elite of Aogiri Tree. Within this building, different sections with different functions occupy distinctly different spaces. Haruna's library and the computerised command center are two of the more crucial ones. On the first floor, the main hall is the one sight that welcomes anyone entering the building. This hall is large enough to contain a considerable portion of the Aogiri Tree members and is usually kept vacated. Behind it, an elevator as well as one of several staircases can be found. On the higher floors of the structure, there's a few briefing/meeting rooms, with the highest quality ones being private. Finally, the third block also serves as the base for the tallest building in the prison - the overseer's watchtower. At the top floor of this watchtower is Maki's office - a rather well-decorated area, contrasting with the dark grey, bleak tones of the rest of the base. Any who enter are faced with the Chief Executive's desk. To the left of the entrance, a large glass wall provides vision over the vast majority of the prison grounds. Behind the desk, Maki's wine collection can be found. A couple of chairs provide seating space for people willing to stay in front of the desk, whereas in the center of the room there is a rather luxurious armchair. The room is covered in attention-grabbing objects and decorations, such as large paintings or antique items. Additionally, to the right side of the room there is a door leading to Maki's chambers, which are not in any way less aesthetically pleasing. The whole area gives a rather homely, yet imposing and authoritative vibe. Next to the desk, there is another door to a staircase that leads up towards the very top of the watchtower - an area surrounded by glass on all sides. This is where Maki usually goes if he wants to relax - as there is a small, enclosed garden there. Additionally, exiting through the glass doors can allow someone to enjoy the fresh air. Be it inside or outside the glass walls, observing the entirety of the prison is also possible - as one would expect out of a watchtower. Logistics Generally, travel from and to the base occurs through the tunnels, but the use of the gates is also not out of the question, as long as it doesn't arise suspicion. Given that this is a former penitentiary, there are vehicles and even armoured transports to be found within the prison grounds. Sometimes these are used in order to carry objects and personnel in and out the gates without making anything look obviously wrong. Of course, most objects, including but not limited to equipment and food supply, tend to be smuggled in through the tunnels anyway, so there's rarely a need for the vehicles to see use. The use of fake accounts and identities crafted by Tatsuo Shinoda is employed in order to pay water/electricity bills and taxes. Additional Information The base was obtained through connections with the Rose Club and establishing a deal with them. The funds for it were amassed as a result of both selling a Quinx to the hedonist society, but also guarding the auction for them. It has been stated that the biggest spending of Aogiri following the payment was the 12th Ward base, although there appear to be other unlisted spendings too. Category:Aogiri Tree Category:Locations